Talk:Heroes
Jack of Blades. Can someone remove jack from that list? or add info saying that the people of albion thought he was a hero Jack is not a hero, he is a being of the void, heroes are humans who have super-human abilities. 18:11, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :He is a hero, the game clearly states this. Mictlantecuhtli 22:10, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : :actually it doesn't. its just most people in albion thought he was a hero. the oracles say he is no man but a being older than almost everything else in albion. :and it is later found out that he is a member of a court, which beings of the void...so no, he is not a hero and never was...a demon more like. A hero is HUMAN with superhuman abilities, JACK is not human. 15:32, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : :Jack is a being from the void, but he has at some point, possesed a hero and is using their form and power. you could almost say he has stolen their body. 16:18, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Still doesn't change the fact the game calls him a hero. Mictlantecuhtli 16:48, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :: ::the "game" doesn't call him a hero, just an arena announcer and a few albion idiots who don't know what he is, its true he could have possessed a hero (hero of oakvale can be one such host) but all that power is his not his hosts though he could have gotten their power...if it was a hero he possessed. ::and like i said he is a being of the void and not human. heroes are human. when we first play the game we do assume that jack is just an evil hero (just like most of albion) but then we get surprised and turns out jack is an ancient malevolent force that been possessing people and was never a hero or human but a monster for the void. 12:11, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::You just contradicted yourself there. You said the game doesn't call him a Hero yet an in-game announcer does so. Thus meaning that the creators of the game class him as a Hero meaning hes a Hero. Alpha Lycos 12:18, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::actually i didn't contradict my self, i said the game didn't call him a hero just the people within the game, they mistakenly thought he was a hero and also something in the game discredits the hero part, the oracles. and the creators of the game class him as not a hero but something old, then there is the info about him being from the void. i'm going say this one more time! heroes are HUMAN. jack is not human. 14:22, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Fable 3 Why are there no other heroes besides the player in fable 3 in there were some after heroes were hunted between fable and fable 2 and they were accepted once again. (besides reaver because he cheats death) Ben the samich 22:40, December 25, 2010 (UTC) there are heroes in fable 3, saker and his lookalike bandits conjure flames and is very strong and tall, theresa is in there as well, she is a hero. 16:11, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Saker and the mercenaries aren't Heroes. Theresa isn't a Hero either, more like a guide. And there could be other Heroes but not in Albion or Aurora thus not in the games. Heroes are mentioned of them being in other places. --Alpha Lycos 02:48, December 28, 2010 (UTC) : :hero doesn't mean heroic in this game remember. saker and his lookalikes and theresa are heroes by "type of human* they have powers. only humans who are heroes have those type of powers unless ofcourse they stuck spire shards into themselves. either way theresa is certainly a hero and saker and his clones certainly have signs of being a hero, their appearance is beyond what a normal human can be like and they conjur flames from their hands. thats will power, a hero trait. end of. now give me my cookies 20:03, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Just because they use fire doesn't mean its Will. Coould be they found a way to safely coat their hands in fire and throw balls of flaming wood at enemies. Unless you can actually prove they are Heroes doesn't prove they are even if they use Will or something. If that was the case then everyone who can use a sword(strength) or a gun(skill) would be a Hero. --Alpha Lycos 23:12, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :: :: ::the size of saker and his clones are still well beyond what a human can be like, twinblade was the same and as for the flame conjuring...who knows if its will or not and someone has said they have used a force push ability which is true as i have seen the shockwave attack (both versions) and actually someone who uses will is a hero you numpty because thats what a hero is, a human who has extraordinary abilities. and gun doesn't equal skill either, skill affects sword play as well, your swing speed depends on if you invested the exp in speed though it is true that in the games that you must use ranged weapons to get the exp but speaking in the in-universe, swords and guns are not needed as a hero could develop superhuman strength and skill by doing things that require a lot of strength and skill. will is magic and those who possess will are heroes, will is in all heroes but only some get to cast it as spells while in others the will energy increases strength,height to what is impossible for a regular human and makes one more skilled than any other human. of course there are the rare three trait ones as well. 14:50, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :: :::Will isn't what makes Heroes. Its possible that, like in the Balverine Order, the mercenaries have gauntlets designed to cast spells for them without needing Will. Again I say unless you can prove them to be actual Heroes, by getting it confirmed by Lionhead, they aren't classed as Heroes. My Hero always becomes bigger then the Mercenaries. And whose to say that size isn't normal? We don't fully know anythign about the universe of Fable except what happens in the games. --Alpha Lycos 03:32, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::true we don't know much about the world but only heroes have been seen to be that size and i know that the gauntlets only work for heroes ( i think, i can't recall atm), theresa says something about them allowing access to the magic or something thats in a hero,(still don't understand why hero of F3 needed them, maybe the power is diluted or something) and will energy is what makes someone a hero though it is true that there are other ways to be empowered like using shard pieces (which contains will energy if i recall). and while we can't say for certain that saker and his clone bandits are heroes, neither can it be said they aren't. those traits can't be denied but like you said, only lionhead gets to say what what. anyway i'm done with this subject for now 21:07, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Will doesn't always make a Hero. Reaver never used Will, Hammer never used Will, and as far as I can recall Briar Rose didn't either. And if Will makes a Hero then there must be beetle Heroes since some beetles use Will. As for the gauntlets, in Fable: The Balverine Order a normal person used a gauntlet and was able to use Will. --Alpha Lycos 02:04, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::will energy is in heroes and how it manifest depends on the hero, the will energy either increases strength or skill or manifests as magic and spells. only humans can be heroes numpty but that doesn't mean there ain't other sources of magic or lack of will energy elswhere, hobbes use magic, jack used magic, minions used magic. will energy or magic is not limited to humans. and that gaunlet in balverine order must of obviously contained will energy just like spire shards which also gives normal humans power. like i said, i'm done with this subject for now. 10:15, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Isn't Ben Finn an hero of skill? He says that he has a story about hitting three hollow men with one shot and in one of his books he mentions that he instantly had a talent at firearms, even as a child. Bogota X 12:51, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Ben Finn is just an exceptionally skilled human. The story about the hollow men could easily have been him bragging to try and get into bed with Page. As for his instant talent, its like in real life, some people have instant talent at some things, while others have to work hard to get their talent.--Alpha Lycos 10:56, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Rose Isn't Rose a Heroe as well? I specifically remember Lucien saying Rose was a Heroe? He said "You are Heroes, but you're not any of the three, one of you is the fourth." Shouldn't Rose be put down. I think we can say for sure that she is a Heroe, she just never got the chance to actually ''be ''one. Mikazuki 16:51, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Heroes vs weapon makers. can someone please remove incorrect information that is the legendary weapon owners/makers. these people are not heroes, just created powerful weapons, some may have been heroes perhaps but not all. yet they are put on a list of heroes. heroes are humans with super-human powers and its never mentioned that all the owners of Legendary weapons are heroes or got powers, i know there was huw the giant but thats just one, that doesn't mean all of them are heroes, so can someone delete the ones that are not said to be heroes. :Unless you can prove that not all those who created the Legendary Weapons weren't Heroes it has to be that they must have been. Not all Heroes are super human powered beings. All Reaver could do is shoot exceptionally well, something any human could have done with enough training. Removing that part then may as well remove all listed Heroes except for the player characters, Hammer, Garth, Reaver, Thunder, Whisper, Maze, Weaver, Scythe, Scarlet Robe, Theresa since those are the only proven Heroes.--Alpha Lycos 11:05, August 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I have to agree with the anon on this one. This is the reason I originally added the Cleanup tag to this article...I just forgot about it. Technically, we're committing the sin of speculating when we just assume that they're all Heroes. However, I don't believe they should be removed from the list. I propose that we just split the list into two sections: Known Heroes and Possible Heroes. All confirmed Heroes would be placed in the first section, and the questionable ones, such as those who weren't explicitly identified as Heroes (individuals mentioned in item descriptions/lore and enemies such as Ripper and Captain Saker), would go in the second. Could this work? TheIndifferentist 19:44, August 25, 2011 (UTC) All related? Is it possible that all the heroes are related? It's a weird thought. Is it just concidental to be a hero? Like there is the Bloodline Heroes who get their powers from the first. But what about Heroes of Skill, Will, Strength? Were they just born with it? 11:06, July 9, 2013 (UTC)muffin :We can't say 100% due to it never actually being revealed in the games, but here is my interpretation of things based on what is stated in the games: William Black was the first person ever to use Will, through his use of Will he became the first recorded Hero and eventually a Hero named Scythe, believed by many to be William Black, approached Nostro to open a guild to train more Heroes. Through this, they trained those found worthy, possibly by having a small spark of Will in them from the Magic flowing through Albion. Some Heroes cannot use Will, but have extra-ordinary Strength or Skill, above that of a normal human. It is this that makes them Heroes. Remember, Thunder couldn't really use Will, he was mostly a Strength. His Will came from a lightning rod style, holding his sword up to the sky and being struck by lightning. As for Whisper, her Will was mostly just speed and high jumping, but these could have been obtained via hard work training her Strength and Skill, the Strength giving her the power to jump high, her Skill giving her the speed.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 23:24, July 9, 2013 (UTC)